


Fated to Meet

by MeteoraWrites



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bisexual Kara Danvers, Bisexual Winn Schott Jr., Everyone lives in the same century, First Meetings, Getting Together, Kara knows all, Karaoke, M/M, Pansexual Brainy, background Kara/Mon-El - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 18:11:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18429407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeteoraWrites/pseuds/MeteoraWrites
Summary: Kara bumped her hips against Winn’s to get his attention, a mischievous twinkle in her eyes behind those fake glasses. “There’s a cutie at the far end of the bar that keeps looking at you,” she announces, knowing her voice won’t be heard that far away as loud as the bar was with everyone chattering around them.Looking over his shoulder, he doesn’t see anyone eyeing him and turns back to his friend with a frown. “Who? I don’t see any girls looking at me.”Shaking her head slightly, she takes a sip of her drink before swallowing and leaning in close to speak this time. “The guy with the shoulder length dark brown hair,” she explains before leaning to look past him towards the man in question again.





	Fated to Meet

**Author's Note:**

> Cyclone-Rachel Asked: also 8 for the miscellaneous prompts and 12 for the fluff prompts with Winndox
> 
> 8 “But I’ve never told you that before.” 12 “He’s so pretty I think I’m gonna faint.”
> 
> I’m going for a first meeting AU here so I hope you like it
> 
> For anyone that's interested, feel free to join the [Dox Shippers Unite](https://discord.gg/usg2Xh) discord server <3

Winn leaned back against the edge of the bar with his third drink of the night in hand. Kara was beside him, looking around the room excitedly as they waited for some more of their friends to arrive now that it was getting later in the evening.

Kara bumped her hips against Winn’s to get his attention, a mischievous twinkle in her eyes behind those fake glasses. “There’s a cutie at the far end of the bar that keeps looking at you,” she announces, knowing her voice won’t be heard that far away as loud as the bar was with everyone chattering around them.

Looking over his shoulder, he doesn’t see anyone eyeing him and turns back to his friend with a frown. “Who? I don’t see any girls looking at me.”

Shaking her head slightly, she takes a sip of her drink before swallowing and leaning in close to speak this time. “The guy with the shoulder length dark brown hair,” she explains before leaning to look past him towards the man in question again. “Oh, he’s Coluan. So the brown hair is probably just from an image inducer.”

Sputtering, Winn leans back a little to look Kara in the eyes. “Wha, I don’t, I mean I-”

“Relax, Winn. I know you like guys, it’s alright. I just thought you might like to know one’s been checking you out,” Kara explains, tone soft and smile sweet and understanding.

“But I’ve never told you that before,” Winn says weakly, feeling his cheeks grow a bit red. He hasn’t been with another guy in a while, and sure he can be a little dramatic but he figured everyone would brush it off as him being a former theater nerd.

“You didn’t have to. You’re one of my best friends, we spend so much time together I was bound to pick up on it sooner or later. Just like you picked up on the crush I used to have on Lena,” Kara add the last bit with another hip bump, getting Winn to smile back at her.

“Okay, fair point. Which guy is it?” He asks, looking over his shoulder again. 

“Dark brown hair and a green and purple flannel over a t-shirt,” Kara describes as she raises her glass to take another drink.

Winn spots him a moment later and has to make sure he’s really seeing the person Kara is talking about. He’s gorgeous. Dark hair swept back in a way that keeps it out of his face while still letting it fall down on the sides to frame it nicely, brilliant dark eyes that have a slight copper glow at the edges from the lighting in theFate bar, slightly pouty lips, and broad shoulders. He almost turns back and tells Kara she must be imagining things, but then the guy turns, makes eye contact with Winn, and SMILES. 

“He’s so pretty I think I’m gonna faint...” Winn mumbles before turning back to Kara. “What do I do?!?! I haven’t hit on a guy in ages!”

Grinning, Kara nudges him with her elbow. “Lucky you, he’s making the first move, then,” she says before disappearing into the crowd.

“What! Kara!” He shouts before turning his head and seeing the cute guy from the other side of the bar making his way through the small crowd towards him. Swallowing hard, Winn tells himself to relax and takes a drink of his beer before the guy reaches him.

“Hello,” Cute guy says with that smile again. “Is it alright if I join you?” he asks, indicating he’d like for them to sit on the stools that he and Kara hadn’t been using.

Nodding, Winn turns and gestures for Cute guy to take his while he slides onto Kara’s. “Hi,” Winn says, unsure what else to say.

“I hope I’m not bothering you. I saw your friend leave and I thought maybe you might like to join me for a drink?” he asks, waving to the bartender to bring them two more beers.

“Sure, that’d be nice. I’m Winn, by the way,” Winn introduces, holding his nearly finished beer out for Cute guy to clink with his own in greeting.

“Querl, but my friends call me Brainy,” Cute guy, Brainy, introduces.

“Mmm!” Winn hums as he tries to swallow his mouthful of beer and not get it all over himself. “Brainy? You’re Mon-El’s friend?”

Blinking in surprise, Brainy nods. “I am. How do you know Mon-El?”

“He’s dating my friend Kara,” Winn says, pointing across the room to where Kara is greeting Mon-El and a few of their other friends who just arrived at the bar.

“I see. Well then, this is a bit less awkward I suppose. I was going to ask if you might like to chat a while and maybe join us for karaoke, but it seems we were going to be doing so regardless,” Brainy says with a laugh before finishing the last sip of his beer and grabbing the fresh one the bartender had left for him.

Grinning, Winn nods and leans in a little closer, letting his shoulder brush Brainy’s as he whispers in his ear. “Maybe we can spend some time alone after karaoke is over if things go well.”

He doesn’t miss the way Brainy’s pupils dilate as he pulls back or the way he swallows hard and leans in a little closer as Winn moves away. 

“That might be nice. I would very much like to get to know you better,” he says with a warm smile before taking a sip of his beer.

They end up ditching their friends half way through karaoke and going back to Winn’s place.

The next day Winn send’s Kara a muffin basket at work for being the best wing-man ever.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to [Check out my Tumblr](https://meteora-writes.tumblr.com) for story update schedules and other info <3


End file.
